It is well known in the art to remove labels adhered with pressure-sensitive adhesive to a continuous liner by directing the liner around a sharp bend so that the stiffness of the label in tending to resist bending imposes forces in tension causing at least partial separation of the label leading edge; e.g., Cole U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,994. Employing this principle necessitates maintaining guide control of a portion of the liner downstream (i.e., in advance) of the leading edge of the label.